


Clear

by Alex_Rainbow



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst, Boss/Employee Relationship, Class Differences, Daddy Kink, Dark, Drama, Dubious Consent, Family Secrets, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Harassment, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Philosophy, Secret Relationship, Sexual Harassment, Unhealthy Relationships, Workplace Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Rainbow/pseuds/Alex_Rainbow
Summary: Чтобы помочь своей семье, Майкл отправляется работать на шахту, но вскоре узнаёт всё новые и новые грязные тайны поместья Макмиллан
Relationships: Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Michael Myers
Kudos: 9





	Clear

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: Тусечке :3  
> Примечания автора: Этот фичок был написан специально ко дню рождения самого милого котика по случайно выбранному ключевому слову-подсказке х)
> 
> Действие происходит в США в начале 1980-х гг. Пирожок с полки тому, кто найдёт все пасхалки

Как только Майклу стукнуло двадцать один, он собрал вещи и спешно покинул чёртову дыру, которую вынужден был называть домом все эти годы. Выехав за пределы пыльного Иллинойса, он сделал музыку громче и вдавил педаль газа в пол, пересекая бесконечные прерии. Тёплый ветер, проникавший сквозь открытые настежь окна, трепал его длинные волосы, и казалось, что вот она — свобода. Майерс хотел начать жизнь с чистого листа. Он гнал на Запад, к самой границе с Канадой. В Вашингтон.

Его скромных сбережений, полученных от подработок в автомастерской, должно было хватить на первое время. Майкл нашёл объявление в газете, в котором говорилось, что на крупную шахту под Сиэтлом требуются рабочие. Зарплата была более чем достаточной. Возможно… Возможно, её даже хватило бы на оплату колледжа Лори.

Майкл не выносил свою семью: свою распутную старшую сестру, гиперопеку неудавшейся мамаши, а также отчимов, сменявшихся каждые пару лет. Но только не малышку Лори. Её он любил больше жизни. Она была умной и не заслуживала нищенской и беспросветной жизни в болоте, как остальная его семейка, так что Майкл обещал вытащить её оттуда во что бы то ни стало.

Припарковав свой старенький Форд у дешёвого мотеля на окраине Сиэтла, Майкл остановился на ночёвку. В номере было душно, и стояла странная вонь, а пожелтевшие от времени обои кое-где отклеились, обнажая укромные жилища мышей и клопов. Всю ночь в глаза била мерцавшая ярко-розовым неоновая вывеска и мешала спать.

Следующим же утром Майкл направился в ближайший замызганный придорожный дайнер, чтобы позавтракать и заодно разузнать у местных дорогу.

— Утра, красавчик, чего желаешь? — с порога его поприветствовала пухлая официантка в возрасте, одетая в форменное платье с белым фартуком.

— Доброе утро, — немного растерялся Майкл. — Мне кофе и… — он пересчитал свои немногочисленные монеты, которых ещё должно было хватить хотя бы на пару галлонов бензина. — Какое блюдо самое дешёвое?

— Блюдо дня, милый — сегодня черничный пирог, — улыбнулась женщина.

Майкл ненавидел чернику.

— Давайте его, — вздохнув, ответил он.

Давясь скудным завтраком, Майерс обратил внимание, что в дайнере сидели одни лишь девушки и несколько стариков. Закончив с пирогом, он решился подсесть к одному из них, чтобы спросить дорогу.

— Простите, сэр, — негромко проговорил он, обращаясь к пожилому мужчине.

— А? — выкрикнул старик.

— Я говорю, доброе утро, сэр! — повторил Майкл уже громче. — Вы не подскажете, как далеко отсюда Уикс?

— Уикс… Знаю этот шахтёрский городок, — проговорил старик. — Меня звать Боб.

— Очень приятно, Боб, я Майкл, далеко до Уикса, говорю? — Майкл уже пожалел, что завязал разговор с этим полоумным.

— Совсем близко, сынок, не больше десяти миль, — наконец, выдал Боб. — Ты едешь туда работать?

— Да, сэр, очень нужны деньги, — из вежливости ответил Майерс.

— Тоже верно… Я знавал старика Арчи, тамошнего хозяина, — вспоминал Боб, всё глядя в окно. — Рабочие им _всегда_ нужны, — внезапно серьёзным тоном произнёс старик и зыркнул Майклу прямо в глаза.

Ему стало не по себе. Стоило поскорее завершать беседу со старым маразматиком и выдвигаться в путь, иначе он рисковал опоздать на собеседование.

— Спасибо, Боб! Удачного дня, сэр, — Майкл одним глотком допил горький кофе и встал из-за стола.

— И ты береги себя, сынок, — пробормотал старик, снова отвернувшись к окну.

Истратив последние деньги на заправке, Майкл помчал дальше, наслаждаясь последними мгновениями своей свободы и мелодичным голосом Джо Эллиотта. Очень скоро ясное утреннее небо заволокло тучами, и начался дождь. Проехав Везерфилд, Майкл несколько раз думал, что заблудился, пока наконец не увидел поблёкшую металлическую табличку с надписью: «Поместье Макмиллан».

Грунтовую дорогу размыло дождём, и Майкл готов был поклясться, что его чёртов Форд увязнет в этой грязи до весны. До собеседования оставалось пять минут. Он просто не мог на него опоздать, не мог упустить такой шанс, более того, у него даже не было денег на обратный путь. Так что Майкл мигом переоделся прямо в машине, кое-как собрал волосы и поспешил в главный офис.

— Мистер Макмиллан ждёт вас, — проговорил какой-то лощёный мужичок в забавных очках, тут же встретивший его, и пропустил вперёд.

Главное здание выглядело весьма недурно, но и не вычурно богато. Производило приятное впечатление. Здесь было светло и хорошо пахло, хотя и казалось пустовато. И слишком тихо.

— Доброе утро, — Майкл прошёл в просторный кабинет, с порога выдавив из себя самую очаровательную улыбку, на которую только был способен.

— Присаживайтесь. Мистер Майерс, я полагаю? — важного вида пожилой мужчина указал ему на стул перед собой.

— О, можно просто Майкл, — от напряжения и голода у Майкла немного кружилась голова. Он уселся на удобный мягкий стул, но всё равно не мог расслабиться.

— Как скажете, Майкл, — старик взглянул на явно дорогие наручные часы. — Вы почти опоздали. Надеюсь, больше такого не повторится.

— Простите, сэр, — Майкл опустил взгляд. В иной ситуации он бы огрызнулся, но только не в этот раз. Он не мог упустить этот шанс.

— У меня к вам всего пара вопросов: готовы ли вы много физически работать, а также беспрекословно выполнять все указания начальника? — строго произнёс старик и снова взглянул на часы. — Время пошло, Майкл, я не могу сидеть здесь весь день.

— Да! Да, я готов, сэр. Я могу работать сверхурочно, если потребуется, — зачем-то ляпнул Майкл, разволновавшись, и тут же закусил губу.

— Это хорошо… — усмехнулся старик. — Тогда мы с вами сработаемся, Майкл. Я Арчи Макмиллан.

Старик протянул свою морщинистую руку, и Майкл пожал её, нервно улыбнувшись. Что ж, собеседование оказалось проще, чем он предполагал.

— Я хозяин этого поместья и всего, что вокруг. За всей работой следит мой сын Эван, так что ты подчиняешься непосредственно ему, понял? — проговорил Макмиллан, протягивая Майклу договор.

— Я понял, сэр, — Майкл нарисовал свою скромную подпись рядом с витиеватым хэнкоком Макмиллана-старшего и аккуратной печатью с инициалами MME.

Наконец, покидая офис, Майерс выдохнул — эта работа досталась ему легко.

***

После заселения в общежитие и знакомства с соседями, в большинстве своём тоже молодыми парнями без семей, Майкл получил одежду и постельное бельё. А вскоре после обеда распогодилось, и он решил немного прогуляться по территории поместья.

Невдалеке виднелся густой лес, а близ шахты располагались склады, башня и завод. Городишко был совсем маленьким и даже казался отчасти заброшенным. Хозяйский же дом, поговаривали, находился по другую сторону леса, но никто и никогда его не видел, потому как рабочим было запрещено пересекать частную собственность.

Спалось на новом месте на удивление хорошо: Майкла заселили в маленькую комнату всего с одним соседом по имени Гарри, что работал в шахте уже несколько месяцев. Жилище было скромным, но уютным, Майклу не привыкать. Наутро они собрались и отправились непосредственно к руднику.

Народ здесь работал простой, так что Майкл быстро нашёл со всеми общий язык, старшие провели ему небольшую экскурсию и рассказали о негласных правилах. Самое главное из которых было всегда слушаться Макмиллана-младшего. Много разных слухов ходило вокруг него, однако Майкл не любил сплетни. Он приехал сюда не за этим.

Ближе к обеду объявили, что Эван лично спустится в этот штрек, чтобы проверить выработку перед установкой взрывчатки. Майкл не придал этому особого значения и продолжил работу. Он как новичок бурил почти у самой поверхности, а потому первым заметил приближавшуюся вагонетку, из которой вышел статный мужчина лет тридцати в белоснежной рубашке, так сильно выделявшейся в темноте. Майкл засмотрелся, возможно, чуть дольше, чем положено, но быстро одёрнул себя и вернулся к работе — не хватало ещё прослыть бездельником перед начальством. И всё же…

— Доброе утро! Ты же новенький? — неожиданно подошёл мужчина, окидывая его оценивающим взглядом. От него приятно пахло терпким одеколоном. — Я Эван Макмиллан.

— Доброе утро, сэр! Да, я Майкл Майерс, прибыл только вчера, — немного волнуясь, выговорил Майкл.

— А, точно, отец что-то говорил о тебе, — краешком губ улыбнулся Макмиллан. — Уже освоился тут?

— Осваиваюсь, мистер Макмиллан, — сухо ответил Майкл, желая поскорее окончить этот разговор, пока опять не ляпнул чего-нибудь лишнего. Именно поэтому он предпочитал молчать всегда, когда это было возможно.

— Это хорошо, Майкл, — Макмиллан хлопнул его по плечу и продолжил свой путь.

Отчего-то Майерс резко осознал, что ему не хватало воздуха. Он работал уже несколько часов без передышки и, видимо, с непривычки утомился пуще обычного.

В столовой Майклу несколько раз чудилось, что Эван, то есть мистер Макмиллан, пристально смотрел на него. Наверное, просто наблюдал за новеньким.

— А каков этот Макмиллан? — вдруг выдал Майкл, снова поймав на себе взгляд через весь зал.

— Эван-то? — полушёпотом начал Гарри. — Он строг, но не так, как его папаша. Старик настоящий монстр, никогда не спорь с ним. Эван, будто старается быть проще и добрее, но не может. Или просто притворяется, я так и не понял.

— Вот как? — удивился Майкл. — А с ним-то можно спорить?

Гарри рассмеялся, в шутку пихнув его ладошкой, и Майкл улыбнулся ему в ответ.

***

Мыть руки с щёткой, чтобы вычистить грязь из-под ногтей. Ежедневно стирать носки и бельё. Менять форму каждые три дня. Расчесывать волосы и собирать их в пучок. Умываться как можно чаще.

Безусловно, Майкл знал, что работа в шахте — грязная работа, но не думал, что настолько. Его страсть к чистоте заставляла вставать раньше и ложиться позже. Поддержание гигиены стало отнимать заметно больше времени, однако он не мог противиться этому. Майкл боялся, что рано или поздно Гарри заметит, что он тратил по два куска мыла в неделю.

Майкл с нетерпением ожидал первой зарплаты, а пока писал письма маме и сёстрам, что у него всё хорошо. И даже не лгал.

Он видел мистера Макмиллана каждый день и был уже почти уверен, что эти взгляды не были случайностью. Хотя он слышал, что шахтёры часто сходят с ума, быть может, и он сошёл?

Пока однажды после обеда мистер Макмиллан не пригласил его в свой офис.

— Присаживайся, Майкл, — Майкл был впечатлён тем, что начальник запомнил его имя. Он много раз слышал, как тот путал рабочих, а Гарри и вовсе отчего-то всегда называл Томом. Гарри уже привык и даже посмеивался над этим.

— Добрый день, мистер Макм… — внезапно к его рту поднесли указательный палец, заставляя замолкнуть.

— Ты можешь звать меня просто Эван, — необычно тёплым тоном проговорил мистер Макмиллан.

Одним движением указательный палец сменился большим, и вот он уже оглаживал его подбородок и нижнюю губу.

— Ты такой красивый, Майкл, — не отрывая взгляда, тягуче произнёс Эван. — Что ты забыл в таком месте, как это?

— Мне нужны деньги, — Майкл пытался отодвинуться, стараясь сохранять спокойное лицо.

— Говорят, ты намеревался работать сверхурочно? — продолжил Эван как ни в чём не бывало.

— Да, сэр, — уже резче дёрнулся Майкл, отводя взгляд и хмурясь.

— Эван. Так что же, мне добавить тебе ещё несколько часов работы в шахте? — дьявольски улыбнулся Макмиллан, проводя ладонью по его щеке.

— Добавьте, — выплюнул Майерс, отворачиваясь. Ему стало совсем не по себе от прожигавших его тёмно-зелёных глаз и непрошеных прикосновений.

— Как скажешь, Майкл. Всё только с твоего согласия, — Макмиллан тотчас убрал руку и протянул ему какую-то бумагу с уже знакомой печатью MME.

На ватных ногах Майкл покинул офис, ещё не понимая, во что ввязался.

***

Спустя две недели десятичасовых смен в шахте, Майкл наконец осознал, что на самом деле ничего не было с его согласия, потому что поставленные ему условия сложно было назвать выбором.

Трудиться в грязи, в пыли, задыхаясь от нехватки кислорода и не видя солнечного света изо дня в день, ужинать в пустой столовой, а после приходить в общежитие и два часа отмываться и стирать вещи, чтобы успеть поспать хотя бы пять часов. Всё это не было его выбором.

На дворе стояла поздняя осень, и темнело рано — Майкл буквально перестал различать дни, потому как не видел белого света. В их с Гарри комнате висел фирменный календарь с довольными лицами Макмилланов, и Майкл каждое утро фломастером обводил ноябрьские числа, дабы не сбиться. В субботу, двадцать второго, он получил письмо о том, что их мать заболела, и Лори устроилась работать няней, чтобы хоть как-то помочь обеспечить её лекарствами.

Майкл закусил губу, читая ровные и аккуратные слова, собиравшиеся в мысли Лори: она не жаловалась, просто рассказывала, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы понять, что их положение было бедственным. Он тотчас сел писать ответ, обещая, что приедет к Рождеству, а пока пусть примут его скромную помощь. Со дня на день он должен был получить зарплату и надбавку за сверхурочные. Майкл тяжело вздохнул, понимая, что больше не вынесет такой суровой работы. Как быстро шахтёры сходили с ума?

На другой день Гарри разбудил его вестью о том, что всех рабочих пригласили в офис для выдачи зарплаты. Майклу казалось, что он проспал вечность. Вскочив как ошпаренный, он спешно засобирался, чтобы не опоздать, и наконец-то надел свою любимую чёрную футболку с обложкой альбома Highway to Hell, а не рабочую форму. И всё равно пришёл последним.

— Доброе утро, мист… Эван, — Майерс прошёл в офис, стараясь вести себя как обычно. Он всё ещё каждый день ловил на себе взгляды Макмиллана, но то ли привык, то ли перестал обращать внимание из-за постоянного переутомления.

— Доброе, Майки, — улыбнулся Эван. — Ну как работа? Добавить тебе дополнительных часов и на следующий месяц?

Майкл молчал. Он кусал щёки изнутри и не знал, что ответить. Ему нужны были деньги, очень нужны, но он чувствовал, что выгорает, что рассыпается изнутри. Не такой он представлял свою свободу.

— Подпиши здесь, — Макмиллан развернул к нему гроссбух, и Майкл впервые увидел свой чек с немыслимой суммой в тысячу двести долларов. Ему за глаза хватило бы и двухсот. Но на колледж Лори всё ещё не хватало. — Ну, что скажешь?

Эван снова положил ладонь на его щёку, мягко поглаживая, и Майкл опустил глаза, прекрасно понимая, к чему он клонит.

— Я заплачу тебе втрое больше, — вдруг серьёзно произнёс Макмиллан. — Такому ангельскому личику не место под землёй.

— Но что подумают остальные? — с тревогой поинтересовался Майкл, поднимая на него глаза.

— О них не беспокойся, никто тебе ничего не сделает, — Эван встал из-за стола и подошёл вплотную, заправляя светлые пряди волос Майклу за ухо. — Приходи в мой офис после заката.

Макмиллан запечатлел обжигающий поцелуй на его шее, и Майкл неосознанно подался навстречу. А после быстро покинул офис в смешанных чувствах.

Всё это было чертовски неправильно и недопустимо. Хотя, с другой стороны, что он терял? Это были лёгкие деньги — ради почти четырёх тысяч можно было и потерпеть, не так ли? Он мог пахать в шахте по десять часов в день, а мог пару часов пообжиматься с начальником. Майкл никогда не хотел становиться похожим на свою мать или старшую сестру Джудит, но в действительности был ли у него выбор? У них всех? Скорее всего, нет. Однако в его силах было предоставить этот выбор Лори, уберечь её — и для него это было весомой причиной.

Так что, как только холодное ноябрьское солнце скрылось за горизонтом, уступая место блёклой луне, укрытой облаками, Майкл тихо, чтобы не разбудить Гарри, выдвинулся к главному зданию. Ночью на территории поместья было совсем безжизненно и жутко. Он шёл медленно и неуверенно, всё ещё сомневаясь, обдумывая своё решение. Его чёртова жизнь покатилась в ад в тот самый момент, как он родился. И теперь, когда он попытался всё изменить, он уже не мог понять, шли ли дела на лад. Так что будь что будет.

Майкл подошёл к офису, но в нём не горел свет, и казалось, что он был пуст. Быть может, он всё не так понял? Он осмотрелся по сторонам и робко дёрнул за ручку, проходя внутрь. Внезапно из темноты на него кто-то набросился, и Майкл понял, что это был Эван, по запаху его дорогого парфюма.

— Ты всё же пришёл… — пробормотал он, уже трогая его лицо и волосы. — Значит, я в тебе не ошибся…

А это ещё что значило? Майкл зажмурился, открывая свою шею для поцелуев и попытался успокоиться. Он сам согласился, он сам пришёл, он сам… Почувствовав горячую ладонь на своей заднице, Майкл понял, что Эван был настроен решительно. Его руки шарили по всему его телу, и Майкл ощущал, как упускал последние мгновения, чтобы отказаться, и начинал теряться в этих прикосновениях.

— Как только я увидел тебя, — вдруг проговорил Макмиллан, оторвавшись от его шеи, — сразу понял, что ты будешь моим. Что тебе не место там, в шахте.

— Но я же могу продолжать работать там? — спросил Майкл.

— Конечно. Но, главное, поработай здесь, — усмехнулся Эван, надавливая Майклу на плечи, чтобы опустить его на пол. — Скажем, от этого будет зависеть твой карьерный рост.

Майерс послушно встал на колени, расстёгивая кожаный ремень и стягивая брюки своего начальника. Он чувствовал себя ужасно. Но теперь сдавать назад было уже поздно. Майкл закрыл глаза и вздохнул, вновь стараясь расслабиться, пока Эван просовывал свой член ему в рот.

— Всё будет хорошо, Майки, — послышалось сверху. И вдруг Макмиллан наклонился, чтобы стереть слёзы с его щёк. — Или, быть может, мне звать тебя Одри? Могу я звать тебя Одри?

Майкл резко распахнул глаза, чуть не подавившись, и уставился на Эвана. Никто не знал его второго имени, кроме его семьи, он никогда и никому не называл его. Откуда?..

— Я не могу, когда ты так смотришь… — Макмиллан сжал его волосы на затылке и принялся толкаться сильнее. Майкл пытался не задохнуться и жмурился, смаргивая выступавшие слёзы. Он ощущал усиливавшуюся пульсацию на своём языке.

Внезапно Эван вытащил член лишь за тем, чтобы кончить ему на лицо. Майкл поднял взгляд на своего начальника, чувствуя лишь опустошение и омерзение к самому себе. К глазам вновь подступали слёзы, и его начинало тошнить.

— Какой хороший мальчик, — проворковал над ним Эван. — Стал только красивее.

***

Спустя две недели Майкл попривык и старался не думать о плохом: он трудился в шахте не в полную силу и несколько раз в неделю уходил отрабатывать свои «сверхурочные». Однажды Гарри увидел, как он куда-то собирался посреди ночи, и Майклу пришлось соврать, что ему просто не спится.

На самом деле общение с Гарри очень поддерживало его — Гарри был весёлым и всегда оптимистично смотрел на вещи. Он говорил, что собирается жениться, а пока хочет немного подзаработать, и планировал вернуться в город ко Дню Святого Валентина. Майерс часто общался с Гарри прямо во время смены и порою замечал, как Макмиллан недобро смотрел в их сторону.

В выходной Эван повёз его с собой в город, и Майкл не мог отказаться. Он решил искать во всём плюсы, как Гарри. Они ездили по супермаркетам и аптекам почти весь день, и Майкл узнал, что Арчи уже давно сильно болел, так что Эван готовился унаследовать весь бизнес. Что ж, пусть так, это его не касалось. Майкл попросил заехать на почту, дабы отправить письмо и деньги семье, и Макмиллан согласился — казалось, сегодня у него было хорошее настроение.

Вечером они зашли в ресторан, чтобы поужинать, и Майерс чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Он не привык к роскошной жизни, он не умел так жить. А может, стоило попробовать? Хотя бы насладиться моментом, пока это было возможно. В кои-то веки расслабиться, довериться, плыть по течению и ни о чём не думать. Он чертовски устал.

Поэтому, оказавшись прижатым к стене, как только дверь их номера захлопнулась, Майкл впервые поддался охватившим его эмоциям, обжигавшим ощущениям и примитивным желаниям. В его жизни хватало страданий, так почему же было не получить удовольствие, коли выпадал такой шанс? Возможно, он будет жалеть об этом позже, но пока… Пока он закрыл глаза и счастливо улыбнулся: наивно и искренне уповая на милость своего _всё ещё_ начальника.

Макмиллан раздевал его нетерпеливо и неаккуратно, а после повалил на кровать, пожирая взглядом, пока пытался справиться с собственной одеждой. Вскоре Майкл почувствовал в себе его пальцы и непроизвольно раздвинул ноги шире, утопая в новых ощущениях. Он не замечал, как стонал в голос, умоляя войти в него, как податливо извивался от медленных движений, и в конце концов взобрался сверху, чтобы насаживаться самому.

— Мне нравится твой настрой сегодня, — проговорил Макмиллан, двигаясь в такт и поддерживая Майкла за талию.

Майкл не обратил на это внимание, наслаждаясь чувством наполненности и горячей пульсацией внутри. Все мысли наконец исчезли — было только здесь и сейчас. Он откинул голову назад, постанывая и кусая губы. Наконец, Эван притянул его к себе, убирая с его лица влажные волосы, чтобы добраться до шеи и жадно прикусить нежную кожу, а затем спуститься к ключицам и груди. Майкл задыхался от переизбытка ощущений.

— Сильнее, папочка… — вдруг неосознанно выстонал он.

А после крепко обхватил Макмиллана за плечи, двигаясь резче и хаотичнее, позволяя удовольствию растечься по всему его телу до самых кончиков пальцев. Кажется, он продолжал что-то бормотать, когда кончал Эвану на живот. И это было похоже на наваждение, на безумие.

Он точно пожалеет об этом.

***

Майкл уже получил две тысячи долларов в этом месяце. И это не считая его основной зарплаты. Кажется, в этом году он наконец сможет купить подарки на Рождество всей своей семье и, главное, оплатить первый семестр обучения Лори. Конечно, она будет отнекиваться, быть может, даже позлится на него, но она абсолютно точно будет счастлива. Майкл знал это наверняка, и оттого становился счастливым сам.

Сегодня они бурили и укрепляли совершенно новую выработку, и после обеда, как и всегда, сюда должен был спуститься Макмиллан, чтобы всё проверить и дать разрешение на взрывные работы. Майкл полдня таскал огромные железные дуги для укрепления породы и устал так, будто уже отработал всю смену.

За обедом Гарри расспрашивал его, как прошёл уикенд, и Майерс бессовестно врал. Он бросил взгляд в другой конец зала и заметил, что Эван опять смотрел на него.

— Знаешь, было ужасно скучно, — проговорил Майкл, не разрывая зрительного контакта с Макмилланом.

— Куда ты всё время смотришь? — усмехнулся Гарри, оборачиваясь.

— Никуда, прости, — Майкл опустил глаза, сдержанно улыбнувшись.

После обеда же выяснилось, что один из тоннелей начало затапливать, а это означало, что работать придётся до тех пор, пока всё не будет высушено. И не дай бог об этом инциденте прознает Арчи. Что ж, Майкл не скучал по десятичасовым сменам, но деваться было некуда.

Однако через несколько часов безрезультатного черпания воды было решено послать опытных рабочих вглубь тоннеля, чтобы не допустить оползня. И Гарри отправлялся туда. Майкл помог ему надеть тяжёлый баллон с кислородом и подал его любимую кирку.

— Не волнуйся, Майк, это обычное дело, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Скоро и тебя допустят до таких.

— Даже не знаю, радоваться ли мне, — хмыкнул Майкл.

— Давай не унывай, вечером сыграем в картишки. Мне немного не хватает на обручальное кольцо для Сары, так что пересчитай своих Вашингтонов, златовласка, — рассмеялся Гарри, прежде чем натянуть противогаз.

— Выглядишь жутко, иди уже, — Майкл в шутку подтолкнул его в сторону вагонеток.

Гарри зажёг налобный фонарь и, кивнув, скрылся за поворотом.

Майерс же продолжил работать у поверхности и через некоторое время заслышал скрип поднимавшейся вагонетки — это было странно. Он бросил инструменты и торопливо последовал за Макмилланом, вышедшим из неё.

— Почему ты один? — спросил Майкл с беспокойством, забегая за ним в раздевалку.

— Мне нужно вернуться в офис, — серьёзно ответил Эван, снимая свой рабочий резиновый комбинезон, влажный почти до пояса.

— Там всё плохо? — Майерс подошёл ближе.

— Всё под контролем, — холодно ответил Эван и спешно натянул брюки и рубашку, не поднимая взгляда. А затем быстро удалился.

Вечером Майкл узнал, что в затопленном тоннеле произошёл обвал. Взрыв из-за метана. Гарри остался там.

— Этого не может быть… — бормотал он, не веря своим ушам.

— Такое случается, сынок, — пожал плечами бригадир Клиффорд. — Это наша работа.

Майкл выбежал на воздух, чувствуя, что его глаза уже жгло от наполнивших их слёз. Это не могло быть правдой. Он разговаривал с Гарри несколько часов назад, и тот сказал, что такое затопление было обычным делом. Быть может, его ещё можно было спасти?

Майерс тут же бросился к главному зданию, забыв переодеться. Он влетел в офис Эвана, рассказывая о случившемся, заикаясь и глотая слёзы.

— Мы должны… Мы должны отправить туда людей… Гарри может быть ещё жив… — наконец, выговорил Майкл.

Макмиллан встал из-за стола и подошёл к нему, крепко обнимая и не произнося ни слова.

— Мы можем… — хныкнул Майкл, утыкаясь в плечо Эвана.

— Мы не можем, Майки. Работа опасная, ты же сам понимаешь, — участливо произнёс Макмиллан. — Я рядом.

Майкл обнял его в ответ, вдыхая ставший уже родным аромат дорогого парфюма. Он попытался прийти в себя и успокоиться. Эван был прав.

Но ему всё равно будет не хватать Гарри…

***

После нескольких бессонных ночей, проведённых в пустой комнате, Майкл больше не мог слушать тиканье часов и звук собственного дыхания. Должно быть, все заметили его усталый вид, и вскоре Макмиллан вновь пригласил его в свой офис. Майкл боялся, что его уволят.

— В чём дело, Майки? — тут же спросил Эван, облокотившись на край письменного стола. — Ты не можешь жить один?

Майкл молча отвёл взгляд.

— Переезжай ко мне, — вдруг выдал Макмиллан, поглаживая Майкла по волосам. — У нас много свободных гостевых комнат.

— Ты шутишь? — обомлел Майерс. — Что скажет твой отец?

— Он тебя даже не заметит, дом у нас большой, — улыбнулся Эван.

Майкл внимательно смотрел в тёмно-зелёные глаза напротив. У него в голове не укладывалось, какой величины должен был быть дом, чтобы не заметить в нём постороннего человека.

— Лучше скажи мне, что шутишь, — хмуро буркнул он.

— Я абсолютно серьёзен, Майки. Нам больше ничего не помешает, — Макмиллан взял его за руку и поглядел в глаза в ответ.

И Майкл в очередной раз поддался.

Он вернулся в общежитие, чтобы собрать вещи. Как вдруг, перебирая бумаги и письма, полученные от Лори, Майкл вспомнил, что так и не ответил на последнее. Он написал, что у него всё хорошо. И солгал. Вложил в конверт все оставшиеся деньги и запечатал его, чтобы ненароком не потратиться на какие-нибудь безделушки.

Ему казалось, что он всё же сошёл с ума, как те несчастные шахтёры, о которых он слышал. Что-то во всей этой суматохе укрылось от его внимания, что-то было не так. Приятель Гарри Аксель недавно обмолвился о том, что метана в том тоннеле не было, он лично замерял его. И бригадир Клиффорд был слишком спокоен, будто знал, что обвал случится. А почему Макмиллан вернулся из тоннеля так быстро? Майерс кусал губы, чувствуя, что уже знает ответы, но ему было страшно посмотреть правде в глаза.

Ему хотелось верить, что Эван искренен с ним во всём.

И Майкл переехал в _тот самый_ дом по другую сторону леса, который никто никогда не видел. Особняк был действительно впечатляющим — с роскошным внутренним убранством и аккуратным палисадником снаружи. Майкл и предположить не мог, сколько денег было потрачено на эту часть поместья.

Он ежедневно купался в огромной мраморной ванне, вдыхая аромат розового масла, а после заворачивался в пушистое полотенце и босыми ногами шёл по дубовому паркету до своей постели с шёлковыми простынями. Жизнь здесь была похожа на рай, и Эван говорил, что его ангел наконец вернулся домой. Но всё же Майкл не чувствовал себя дома.

В один из дней Майерс освободился раньше обычного и, попрощавшись с ребятами, зашёл в общежитие, чтобы добраться до хозяйского дома по потайному подземному тоннелю, коих, как оказалось, на территории поместья было предостаточно. Вкупе с множеством шахт и траншей они составляли целый лабиринт, и Майкл боялся, что однажды всё поместье уйдёт под землю — прямо в ад, где ему и место.

Бесшумно пробравшись в дом, Майерс, как и всегда, снял грязные ботинки, чтобы не испортить старинный паркет, и направился в свою комнату, как вдруг до него донеслись какие-то крики. Потакая своему любопытству, Майкл вышел в коридор, прислушиваясь, тихо прошёл чуть дальше и наконец понял, что это Эван ссорился с отцом.

— Лучше бы ты убрал бездельника Акселя! Гарри был одним из лучших рабочих! — хрипел старик, надрываясь.

— Я могу убрать и Акселя, но тогда нам опять придётся искать новых рабочих, — почти спокойно отвечал Эван.

— Чёрт бы побрал этих никчёмных червяков, я больше не намерен возиться с ними! Разбирайся сам! — послышался резкий хлопок, и Майкл тут же спрятался за одной из колонн.

Убрал? Гарри? Что значит убрал? Майкл стоял неподвижно, уставившись в пол, пытаясь осознать услышанное. Так вот почему здесь всегда не хватало рабочих? Выходит, Эван распоряжался чужими жизнями по своему усмотрению, словно они ничего не стоили? Всё было куплено. Должно быть, Эван узнал его второе имя из полицейского досье. И вот зачем нужны были все эти тоннели? Нет-нет-нет… Сколько же на самом деле рабочих осталось в них навсегда?..

Майерс закусил губу, не зная, что ему делать. Он так хотел помочь своей семье, помочь Лори, но оказалось, что благими намерениями действительно вымощена дорога в ад. Так больше не могло продолжаться. Испепеляющий гнев охватил Майкла: он вытащил из кармана рабочих брюк отвёртку и развернулся в сторону кабинета Эвана, надеясь застать его там. И вошёл без стука.

— Майки? — Эван стоял у окна с задумчивым видом. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

Майкл подошёл ближе, сжимая рукоять инструмента у себя за спиной.

— Я не в настроении, детка, — Макмиллан отодвинулся к письменному столу. — Что с тобой?

— Ты убил Гарри, да? — тихо, почти шёпотом проговорил Майкл, внимательно смотря в глаза напротив. — И меня убьёшь, когда наскучу?

— Что ты такое говоришь? Ты не в себе, — усмехнулся Эван.

— А твой отец знает… — нарочно громко начал Майерс, но ему не дали договорить.

— Закрой свой рот, — Майкл заметил, как заходили желваки на лице Эвана. — Причём тут отец, ты подчиняешься мне! Ты принадлежишь только мне!

Внезапно Макмиллан хлёстко ударил его по лицу, и Майкл потерял равновесие, выронив отвёртку из рук. Его глаза расширились от неожиданности, и он застыл, прижимая ладонь к моментально вспыхнувшей щеке.

Затем Эван медленно подошёл ближе и мягко отнял его ладонь от лица, а после крепко прижал к нему что-то. Майкл присмотрелся и понял, что это была именная печать Эвана, которую он видел на документах бесчисленное количество раз.

— Твоя жизнь принадлежит мне, — добавил Макмиллан, подбирая с пола отвёртку. — Иди отмойся, шлюха.

Майерс опустил глаза на свои грязные руки и заляпанную рабочую одежду, но он всё ещё ощущал себя чище, чем его прогнивший начальник в накрахмаленной рубашке. И всё же он пал так низко в поисках золота, что не заметил, как продал душу дьяволу. И пути назад уже не было. Однако Майкл не хотел становиться ещё одним безымянным рабочим, погребённым в недрах поместья Макмиллан, поэтому выбора у него вновь не оставалось.

Но, кто знает, быть может, если он не будет мёртв к рассвету, то в следующий раз подберётся немного ближе и будет держать свой меч крепче.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была написана 14 мая 2020  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9416315


End file.
